Fallin For You
by LoVe134
Summary: Artemis singing, Wally eating, feelings being revealed and spying teammates. There's nothing unusual about that...right? Waltermis, Spitfire whatever you wanna call it but it's Wally and Artemis


**I do not own YJ. That's all I have to say**

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to grab a snack before lunch. I was sitting at a chair quietly enjoying my apple when I heard someone…someone singing. I got up and walked to the living room I stopped at the door.

…_Waiting 'til I_

_Know you better_

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hidin_

_What I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head…_

I had to admit she wasn't a bad singer. But I still didn't know who the she was singing. Maybe it was M'gann singing about me. I walked closer.

…_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my... life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you..._

_I'm falling for you..._

I walked up to the couch to find…ATREMIS! This was definitely weird. I mean she would never sing a love song-matter of fact she would never _sing _at all. But she was really good. I walked up to her even closer scared that she was gonna see me and then beat the shit out of me but she had earphones on and her eyes were closed so I was lucky.

But I had to admit she was really good.

…_All around us _

_I see nobody _

_Here in silence_

_It's just _

_You and me_

_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding _

_What I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

I decided to stay and listen to her sing. Pretty soon I started to smile a little. It was nice to see Artemis being…not so Artemis like.

…_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh_

_Ooh no no_

_Oooooohhhhh_

_Oooh, I'm falling' for ya_

By the end of the song I had a huge grin on my face. Not because I was gonna use this as blackmail but because I really liked hearing Artemis sing. She sighed. "I think I'm falling you…Wally" she said. Wait what!? She has a crush on me?! But she totally despises me!

I walked up to her. Her eyes were still closed. She looked…pretty. Her blonde hair out laying on her shoulders shining against the lights above us. And she looked so peaceful. Wait? What is going on today? First I find out that Artemis likes me now I think she looks pretty!

I mean yeah we argue a lot but when we don't argue she's nice (sometimes) and she is also brave, smart, witty and just…amazing. Then it hit me. I like Artemis Crock. I didn't bother arguing. I Like Artemis Crock.

Looked at Artemis to find that she had opened her eyes while I was looking away. She was looking at me almost surprised. "W-Wally! How long have you been in here?" she asked. "Every since you started singing that song which was about me" I smoothly.

She blushed. She looked so cute when she blushed. "W-w-well I'm g-g-gonna go" she stuttered and got up to walk away. "Wait no!" I yelled and took her wrist. "Yes?" she asked looking at the ground. "Do you really have a crush on me?" I asked. All of a sudden I really wish she would say yes. She mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked. "I milhfu" she mumbled louder. "What?" I asked again. "I LIKE YOU OKAY! I mean I would understand if you don't like me back because of all the times I was mean to you…" and she started rambling about times she was rude to me but all I heard was her saying she liked me.

And without even thinking I kissed her. She seemed shocked but after a few seconds kissed me back. She pulled away. "You just kissed me" she said. "But-"

"I do like you. I never realized it but now I have, Artemis I like you and no one else" I said. "Very sappy" Artemis said. I smiled. Then she pulled me in for a kiss.

Little did I know that Robin along with the others were in my old spot taking pictures and smiling like idiots. And this was going to be on twitter an hour later.

* * *

**Yes I know fluffy but I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
